A component comprising an optically anisotropic film, such as a polarization plate, a retardation film or the like, is used in a flat panel display device (FPD). As the optically anisotropic film, an optically anisotropic film is known which is produced by applying a composition comprising a liquid crystal compound to a substrate. For example, Patent Document 1 (JP 2007-148098 A) describes an optically anisotropic film produced by applying a composition comprising a liquid crystal compound to a substrate exposed to orientation treatment and polymerizing the composition.
Patent Document 1: JP 2007-148098 A